


Dulces Gemelos

by emmy_kay00



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Alec Lightwood, Bakery, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Magnus has a sweet tooth, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_kay00/pseuds/emmy_kay00
Summary: Magnus Bane has never been as happy as he is for his sweet-tooth than he is on that fated April morning.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Dulces Gemelos

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This is the first fic I've really put out into the public eye. It's been living on my computer for about 2 years. I hope you enjoy :)

Magnus doesn’t think he has ever seen anything quite so beautiful in his life.

His gaze easily passed through the clear glass of the display case to feast upon the single most spectacular cupcake he could imagine existing. There were six varying sweets clustered together in a spectacular display of sugar, butter and sparkles atop a ceramic cake stand, but the one in the very back was what he imagined dreams were made of. The chocolate cake puffed perfectly out of the top of the purple liner and the smooth white frosting that was piled on top was clearly as airy as the clouds in the sky that he was admiring on his morning jog around the Tidal Basin. His mouth watered at the caramel drizzled over the top of this masterpiece and the pinch of chunky sea salt that glittered in the light of the chandelier hanging over Magnus’ head. The hefty shard of dark chocolate wedged into the top of the confection was the proverbial cherry on top of a sundae. 

~~~~~~~~~~

This morning was the first time that Magnus had ever ventured into Dulces Gemelos, the new shop that had recently taken up residency two blocks down from his studio. He hadn’t even realized that the quaint place was open for business yet, but the decorative “OPEN” sign in the window caught his eye as he twirled down the sidewalk to the music in his AirPods. He didn’t realize how much he was dying for a scrumptious pastry to pair with his Iced Caramel Macchiato until one was within reach. He just couldn’t bring himself to buy the baked goods from Starbucks; he didn’t find that they were up to par. So sue him. He could practically smell the butter and sugar from the sidewalk. The little, sugar-obsessed devil on his shoulder had virtually dragged him in the door, the little bell tinkling on his way in. 

Over the past several weeks, he had noted the various changes made to the space as the building’s new occupants transformed the old corner bookstore into something new. On Tuesday last week, Magnus had seen drab overhead fluorescent lights through the standard plate glass windows of the store front on his way into work. By the time he was making his way home, the transforming interior was lit by the antique chandelier he’s currently frozen under. At some point during the day last Thursday, the standard glass window on the west edge of the building had been replaced with by a stunning stained glass piece that Magnus spent his wait at the cross-walk studying on his way home. He had been in Los Angeles for the last week doing fittings and alterations for several actors and actresses that he was dressing for a movie premier this weekend; apparently the pastry shop had officially opened while he was gone. 

Magnus took in very few details of the renovated space before his attention was snatched up by the grand display case, filled to its cherry oak brim with deliciousness. From the brief glance that registered in his brain; several other patrons were spread through the space; lounging comfortably in arm chairs with pastries of their own and steaming cups of coffee. 

Now. To the task at hand. Getting his hands and mouth on that perfect specimen of a baked good. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ahem.” Magnus leapt away from where his nose was practically pressed against the plane of glass separating him from the chocolaty love of his life by a soft throat clearing from his left. A giggle burst from the petite redhead who had startled him and she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop it. Magnus plucked the AirPod from his ear that was still emitting music as she started to babble. “I am sooo sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I just wanted to see if you wanted to buy one of the treats you’re practically drooling over. I mean, I don’t work here or anything, but Iz just ran to the back really fast. Now that I think about it, that was a while ago. I should go get her. You really look like you wanted something from in there. And I’m not busy or anything. I’ll go find her. Now that I think about it, maybe I should…”

“Biscuit. Breathe.” Magnus found his left hand rising to rest on her shoulder with his words to put an end to her rambling. 

The ginger girl took an exaggerated breath in, then out and shook out her shoulders, her curls bouncing around her in a halo as she did. “Okay. I’m better now. I just got scared that I scared you and then would cost the bakery business or something. Sorry again.”

“No need to apologize, my dear. Now, what were you saying about helping me to get that amazing creation out of its glass box?” Magnus removed his hand from the young woman’s shoulder pointed to the chocolate confection that had captured his eye. 

“Oh. Yeah. Izzy, Isabelle, is one of the owners of this place and my kick-ass girlfriend. She has been wo-manning the register this morning, but she said she had to go check on something with Alec and said she’d be right back. He’s been in a cranky mood since Raj called out this morning so that’s probably why it’s taking longer. I can go get her for you. I’m Clary by the way.” Clary moved her way around the edge of the display case and let herself through a gate as she spoke; heading towards the swinging door painted in black with a shock of yellow splattered across it. The soft smile on her face and glitter in her eye as she spoke about Isabelle caused a faint ache in Magnus’ chest, he’s been longing for a love like the one Clary clearly had for the mysterious Isabelle since the disastrous end of his last relationship. 

He gave her quick nod in response and adjusted the leather shoulder strap of his bag before turning his attention to the rest of the charming bakery that he had ignored in his rush to get his sweet-fix. There were three antique chandeliers hung from the open beams of the ceiling and strings of fairy lights provided some illumination into the farther corners. The mismatched arm chairs, couches and tables should have made the space look like a second-hand store, but the collection was charming. There was a wall composed of book shelves that Magnus recognized from the bookstore that used to sit in this building. He found himself tilting his head in confusion at the rubber mat with stainless steel bowls and a fluffy blanket folded up in the deep window sill and was about to investigate further when he heard the creak of the swinging door and the sound of footsteps approaching the counter behind him. 

“Hi there Isa..” Magnus swung around, wide smile on his face, prepared to greet the wonderful and creative owner of this lovely place, only to come face to gorgeously tattooed neck with someone that was decidedly NOT an Isabelle.  


“Yeah. Sorry. I’m not Izzy. She and Clary got a little, uh, preoccupied upstairs if you know what I mean. I’m Alexander, um Alec, Izzy’s twin brother and co-owner. Clary managed to get out that there was a customer before Izzy closed them in her office.” The voice was deliciously deep and smooth and Magnus took a quick step back to allow himself a better look at this man. He was exquisite, and Magnus had wonderful taste if he did say so himself. His frame was long and lean with the perfect amount of muscle for his black T-shirt cling to. His skin was deeply tanned and the fluffy mop atop his head was black and shiny.

Alexander was a name fitting for such a man. He was clearly uncomfortable talking about the private moment that the ladies were getting to upstairs and he reached up to scratch at the back of his neck with one hand, giving Magnus a glimpse of more swirling tattoos on his arm. 

“Well then. Helloooo Alexander. I came in looking for something sweet to eat and you’ll do very nicely.” Magnus couldn’t stop the words from bursting from his lips before giving Alec a sugary sweet smile. He leaned against the counter, his sweet-tooth draw to the shop essentially forgotten now that he had something even more appealing to savor. 

Alec’s huge hazel eyes widened as he lifted them from the floor to meet Magnus’s brown gaze that was twinkling with mischief. The faintest hint of a blush rose the tint Alec’s tan cheeks and the corners of his mouth started to tick up into a stunning smile. 

“Hello to yourself. Let’s see if I can get you a sweet food item for now and maybe we can discuss us later. How about that…” He let his question trail off as he realized he didn’t know the name of the flirtatious customer. Alec meandered his way back behind the counter as he spoke, giving Magnus a wonderful view of his firm behind in his blue jeans. He slid the back panel open on the display case and bent crouched down to receive something from inside with a napkin.

It might be a sign that Magnus hadn’t gotten laid in quite a while if he was thirsting over a man in the sight of a strong man handling delicate baked goods, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he waited with bated breath for his dream cupcake to come within his reach. Except, when Alec rose from behind the case, it wasn’t the chocolate concoction in his hand, but a golden, flakey croissant with a sprinkle of raw sugar on the top.

“The name is Magnus, my dearest, and that does look yummy, but I’m more of a chocolate man and I had my heart set on that caramel-chocolate vision in there.” He emphasized which cupcake he wanted with a dainty point of a perfectly polished fingernail.

“Caramel vision. Now that’s the perfect way to describe something else in this room.” Alec gave the other man a meaningful head-to-toe look, followed by a wink. “It’s eight in the morning. I will give you this croissant no-charge to go with that froofy coffee in your hand and I’ll hold onto the cupcake you want until you come back for it at a more reasonable time.”

Magnus squinted at the pastry that Alec was offering him and then allowed his gaze to drift to the massive art-deco clock on the wall behind the counter. This interaction had taken longer than he had planned when he ducked into the shop ten minutes prior. He was going to be late to let Maia into the studio if he didn’t get a move on. The tinkle of the door chime sounded behind him, indicating the arrival of another customer, spurring him on even more. 

“Deal. And I will actually pay for a second one of those croissants for my friend, who will tear me a new one if I am late this morning.” He sidestepped down to the old-fashioned metal cash register while Alec gathered the two croissants into a paper bag and called out to the new patron that he would be with them shortly. 

“Do you make a habit or bartering with customers and giving them products other than the one that they want? That can’t be good for business.” Magnus asked as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Nope. Just the breathtaking ones that I’m hoping will come back for more later.” Alec glanced up from plunking at the keys of the register and flashed a smile of perfect teeth at Magnus. “That’s $3.97. And you know that cupcake was not going to allow you to enjoy that iced-sweet-coffee-vanilla thing you have there. This will.”

“Oh. You want me to come back, huh? I think that can be arranged. Does around 5:30 this evening work for you. Dinner and then that cupcake for dessert. Unless there’s something else on the table for dessert?” He threw a wink Alec’s way as he handed over a couple bills. 

“Excuse me. You are in public! And I am still waiting!” The moment was interrupted by the angry woman who had come into the bakery moments before and Magnus snickered at the screwed up look on her face as he turned away from Alec.

“Sheesh. Don’t be such a Karen. Bye-bye Alexander darling. See you later? Don’t sell my cupcake!” He rolled his eyes at the woman standing with her hands on her hips and wiggled his fingers toward Alec as he sauntered toward the door back out onto the street.

“I’ll be waiting. And it’s safe with me, promise.” Alec called back as the other man made his spectacular exit. The clearing of the waiting customer’s throat wiped the smile off of his face and he dove back into the mundane tasks of owning a business and serving the entitled snots of D.C. 

Magnus hustled his way down the sidewalk away from the bakery of the corner, already imaging the ways that Maia was going to chew him out for being late and leaving her locked out of the design studio. Hopefully the flakey goodness in the bag would get him back in her good graces; she had almost as big of a sweet-tooth as Magnus. Lucky bitch didn’t even have to work out to keep her perfect figure either. 

As he walked, he contemplated all of the his favorite places to eat in the city and wished that he had gotten the phone number of one Alexander Lightwood to ask his dietary preferences before planning their date this evening. Then again, Alec made a decision to give him a different item from the case this morning so he could deal with whatever Magnus chose for dinner. He settled that thought in his head with a sip of his coffee and smiled to himself; this could be the start of something wonderful. 

And if Magnus was being totally honest with himself, he was far more excited to take a bite of a decadent bakery owner than the scrumptious looking cake that had initially caught his eye. 

But he still wanted his damn cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Like I said above, this is my first fic and I'd love comments or advice. I have some ideas to make it longer in the future, laid a little groundwork for it to go somewhere, but I'm really not sure. Would people be interested in more?


End file.
